Conversations
by JupiterLily
Summary: 3:13 dialogue. "Zuko... you should grow a mustache." Aang and Zuko were stuck in that green stuff for a long time before the Sun Warriors found them.


**Summary: **3:13 drabble. "Zuko… _you_ should grow a mustache." Aang and Zuko were stuck in that green stuff for a long time before the Sun Warriors found them.  
**AN:** I did this just for fun. No critiques please.

_1 hour…_

"Ninety-four cups of tea in the shop… ninety-four cups of teeeea… take one down, pass it around… ninety-three cups of tea in the shop…"

"Aang, would you-"

"Ninety-three cups of tea in the shop…"

"_Please_-"

"Ninety-three cups of teeeeeeeea…"

"AANG! JUST STOP IT!"

"Okay, okay! No need to yell."

"_Thank_ you."

"So… what kind of tea do you think it is?"

"Huh?"

"The tea in the song. What kind do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's ginseng."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know! It's my uncle's favorite."

"Oh…. So, what's your favorite?"

"Don't have one."

"Come on. Everyone has a favorite tea."

"I don't.

"You do."

"I don't. They all taste the same to me."

"Really."

"Yes. Really."

"That's pretty sad, Zuko. You need to learn to express yourself better."

"..."

_2 hours…_

"Hmm… I think that one looks like a badger mole. What do you think?"

"A misshapen ball of meaningless fluff."

"You can do better than that! Be creative."

"I'm not looking for shapes in the clouds. It's girly."

"Is not. What do you think that one over there looks like?"

"Fine…a butterfly, I guess."

"Wow. How girly, Sifu Hotman."

"Shut up! And I told you to stop calling me that."

_3 hours…_

"…what do you think about Haru's mustache?"

"What? _Why? _"

"Just curious."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Looks okay. I guess. For him."

"Oh. So you think it would look silly on someone else?"

"Who… like _you_?"

"Yeah."

"Aang, don't… no. Just no."

"Ouch. Okay. Was only speculating, there."

"Uh huh… no offense, but.."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right."

"Really, it would just look weird with your bald head, kid."

"Okay, okay. I get it."

"Sorry."

"Zuko… _you_ should grow a mustache."

_4 hours…_

"So…. being the crown prince of the Fire Nation and all, I bet you know a lot about girls."

"Well… not really."

"No?"

"I've only had one girlfriend."

"But still, that means you have _some_ knowledge."

"I guess. Why?"

"Okay, so I… my friend… actually, a friend of my friend! Is having some trouble with a girl."

"A friend of your friend."

"Yeah."

"Really."

"Yeah!"

"Okay, whatever."

"See, my friend's friend kissed this girl, because he REALLY likes her.. but after that she never mentions it. At all. She treats him the same, like nothing happened. What should he do?"

"Aang, I don't think you should worry about it. Katara obviously cares about you a lot. She probably thinks that now just isn't the best time for you to be distracted."

"I didn't say…! Oh… well… you really think that's all it is?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, Zuko. You're officially my life guru."

"I think the sun's getting to you."

"You're probably right."

_5 hours…._

"Avatar Aang and Fire Prince Zuko had been stuck in the goop for several hours. The sun was hot and the goop was very sticky and turning an odd shade of green. If only Prince Zuko had not picked up the magical glowing egg. Avatar Aang _had _warned him about the dangers of shiny gems on pedestals…it seemed now that all hope was lost. The others in their group would never know what had happened to them...the world would only be able to speculate about the lost duo..."

"Please stop… narrating."

"…said Fire Prince Zuko, wary of what Avatar Aang was doing."

"It's pretty annoying."

"…said Fire Prince Zuko. He was getting frustrated with Avatar Aang for no good reason."

"You're a terrible narrator. No variation in your structure at all."

"…._spoke _the Sifu Hotman. He was terribly jealous of Avatar Aang's mad narrating skills."

"I am not jealous."

"…said Zuko. He was in denial."

"I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"…said Zuko. And then all was peaceful because he declared he would speak no more."

"... said Aang."

"…monkey feathers."

"…said Aang."

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

"See how annoying it is? So stop."

"…said Zuko."


End file.
